Los Supremos
by Caigdimo
Summary: El inicio de una leyenda contada desde tiempos inmemoriables en el mundo ninja surge en Konoha cuando el clan Shaman se asienta en sus alrededores y los descendientes de los supremos empiezan a estudiar en la academia...¿Qué relación tendrán con los ninja de Konoha? Avisos: Presencia de muchos Ocs, OcXCanon(Como lo son OcXGaara, OcXNeji), Naruhina, Sasusaku. Espero guste.
1. Capítulo 1 Leyenda

Mi forma de escribir:

**Palabra japonesa que se pondrá al final de cada capítulo con su significado. La palabra también se marca con*.**

-Lo que dice la persona-

_Pensamientos de la persona. O Flash-Back_

-LA PERSONA GRITA-

Y creo que nada más. A bueno, Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, los que están inventados por mí si que me pertenecen.

Tengo miedo, no le va a gustar a nadie. MAMI

* * *

**Capítulo 1 Leyenda**

Hace miles de años, cuentan las leyendas de los más antiguos clanes de ninjas, hubo un tiempo en el cuál no había ningún país diferenciado, todos eran uno. Las personas que lideraban al conjunto de países eran seis supremos, cada uno representando a un elemento: La **Mizu No Saikō No Seigyo*, **la **Jinsei No Saikō No Kanrinin*,** la **Tochi No Saikō No Manipyurēta, **el **Shikō Kasai Chōhatsu*, **el **Shikō No Chōkyōshi-fū*,** y el **Shikō Kuchiku-sen*:**

Gracias a estas personas todo el mundo vivió en paz y armonía durante mucho tiempo... Hasta que apareció el **Dākuabenjā*** que desde las sombras empezó a crear discordia y dolor entre las personas y los supremos, los cuales comenzaron a desconfiar entre ellos dividiéndo la tierra en cuatro países: El de agua, el de tierra, el de fuego(donde partieron 2 supremos) y el del aire(igual que el anterior), pero como eso no le había bastado al Dākuabenjā,fue al país del Fuego y engatusó a la hija que había tenido el Shikō Kuchiku-sen(rayo) con una reina de una aldea, para que enamorase al Shikō Kasai Chōhatsu(fuego) y lo matase en una noche de pasión. El supremo de fuego se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando la chica estaba a punto de clavarle un kunai y dejándola inconsciente en la habitación, fue a ver a su hermano, el supremo del rayo, para acusar a su hija de lo que estuvo a punto de realizar. El supremo de fuego quería que la chica fuera ejecutada, obviamente el supremo del rayo se opuso a que matasen a su hija y se cirnieron en una batalla a muerte. El provocador del fuego, ganaba terreno al del rayo, siempre había sido lo contrario anteriormente, pero en esa batalla él estaba muy dólido y rabioso por lo que había pasado y el supremo del rayo viéndose atrapado, se acobardó y logró escaparse gracias a varios clones. Cogió a su hija y a su mujer y juntos escaparon hacía al noreste, donde se hallaba un gran terreno muy despoblado y ahí crearon su país, el País del Rayo.

Al enterarse los otros supremos de lo ocurrido empezaron a investigar hasta que un día encontraron al Dākuabenjā, el cual era más poderoso que los seis juntos, y pelearon durante siete días, días en los cuales nadie salía. Durante todo ese tiempo los supremos se fueron quedando sin energía, tanto que tuvieron que usar lo último que les quedaba para sellar al Dākuabenjā en un árbol sagrado para que no volviera a salir.

Gracias a ellos todo el mundo pudo llevar una vida tranquila y feliz, pero aún así los reinos siguieron separados porque aún había problemas entre los habitantes. Los hijos que habían tenido los supremos antes de morir siguieron teniendo hijos y en una de esas generaciones el joven descendiente de la dinastía del viento se enamoró de la joven controladora del agua, como así el descendiente del de fuego de la cuidadora de la vida y el del rayo de la de la tierra. Los habitantes de los reinos al ver que esto sucedía fueron a capturar a sus reyes, pero entonces estos ya se habían escondido en los bosques y habían tenido, la pareja del agua y del viento una niña, la pareja del fuego y de la vida también una niña, y la del rayo y de la tierra un niño. Al poco tiempo el descendiente del supremo del rayo se encontró con un bebé abandonado en el bosque y lo adoptó al instante. Lo llevó con los demás descendientes de los supremos y criaron a sus 4 hijos, viéndoles crecer y enamorarse entre ellos. La niña del viento y del agua se enamoró del niño de descendencia desconocida, mientras la niña de la vida y el fuego se enamoró del niño del rayo y de la tierra. Ambas parejas tuvieron 2 hijos y en el momento en que sus padres fallecían volvieron a hacerse ver entre las personas, pero como simples campesinos, sin querer sobresalir. Al pasar el tiempo, los ahora jóvenes hijos de ambas pareja se enamoran y tuvieron unos mellizos(chica y chico). Los 2 niños crecían saludables y fuertes cada día, ambos tenían todos los elementos a su alcance al ser descendientes directos de todos los supremos. Los pobladores que vivían cerca de ellos empezaron a esparcir el rumor de sus poderes y habilidades y los padres de los chicos, antes de verse perseguidos, decidieron desaparecer del plano sin dejar rastro con los niños.

Ellos no podrían haber hecho algo mejor en ese tiempo, porque justo en ese año una persona enferma de poder quemó el árbol donde los primeros supremos habían sellado al Dākuabenjā, el cual al verse liberado lo primero que hizo fue ir a acabar con los descendientes de los que lo habían encerrado. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que estos habían desaparecido hacía tiempo. Así que jurando que exterminaría a los que quedase de ellos. Desapareció, dejando consigo a un monstruo jamás visto, un monstruo con 10 colas, que en ese momento fue considerado el Dios de los Demonios y el comienzo del fin del mundo.

Pero gracias al joven descendiente de los supremos, que utilizó su cuerpo para volverse el Jinchūriki del Jūbi, todo volvió a la tranquilidad. Él fue conocido como el salvador de este mundo, o como otros prefieren llamarle, El Sabio De Los Seis Caminos. (N/A: Esta parte es igual a la del anime)Él sabio como sabía que no viviría para siempre, separó al Jūbi en nueve bestias con cola y encerró el cuerpo del 10 colas en un piedra gigante en el cielo(La luna). Después tuvo 2 hijos que heredaron su poder, y entre ellos eligió al menor para ser su sucesor desencadenando la envidia del mayor y que este atacase al más joven, comenzando una guerra entre ellos que perduraría con sus descendientes. De ellos se formaron el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha.

El Sabio De Los Seis Caminos y su hermana tenían ideas completamente distintas, mientras que él quería enseñarle a todo el mundo sus poderes consiguiendo varios seguidores(De los que ellos se formaron clanes y aldeas ninja), ella quería permanecer en la sombra y formar un clan único en donde hubiera ramas con cada habilidad y que fuera muy poderoso, ese clan oculto en el tiempo fue nombrado, el Clan Shaman. Ese clan pasa de país en país como generaciones había y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al presente.

Y hasta el momento es lo único que se sabe de esta leyenda... O tal vez no. Y aparte, la leyenda...¿es real o es mentira? ¿Esta versión es la real o falta algo más?

* * *

******Palabras Japonesas**

**Mizu No Saikō No Seigyo*: La suprema controladora de agua.**

**Jinsei No Saikō No Kanrinin*: La suprema cuidadora de la vida**

**Tochi No Saikō No Manipyurēta*: La suprema manipuladora de tierra.**

**Shikō Kasai Chōhatsu*: El supremo provocador del fuego.**

**Shikō No Chōkyōshi-fū *: El supremo domador del viento.**

**Shikō Kuchiku-sen*: El supremo destructor del rayo.**

**Dākuabenjā*: El vengador de la oscuridad.**

* * *

Espero haya gustado, como no sé porque el programa con el que escribo archivos falla al hacer la autocorrección, avísadme si hay muchos fallos. Espero que no. Nos leemos, Cat.**  
**


	2. Capítulo 2 Comienzo

Mi forma de escribir:

**Palabra japonesa que se pondrá al final de cada capítulo con su significado. La palabra también se marca con*.**

-Lo que dice la persona-

_Pensamientos de la persona. O Flash-Back_

-LA PERSONA GRITA-

AVISO: Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, los que están inventados por mí si que me pertenecen.

Este capítulo lo empece a escribir el miércoles y como no sabía de que forma cortarlo me quedó un tanto extraño, simplemente espero que vaya bien este capítulo como el anterior. No sé si las cosas van muy rápidas, pero es que yo ya quiero empezar a escribir cuando están en la academia a los 12 años.

Y bueno, le agradezco muchísimo su comentario a **kage hime32**

Me alegra que te gustase mi fic. Espero mantenerme vinculada con la historia sin cambiarla entera. No sé si será muy diferente a lo que todo el mundo escribe o no, simplemente lo escribo porque si no mi cabeza iba a explotar(Rió nerviosa). Lo de las palabras fue inspiración venida del más allá.

Ahora sí empieza el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 Comienzo**

El sol se desplazaba alumbrando todo el bosque de las afueras de Konoha, colándose en la ventana de una gran mansión y despertando por de paso a una chica que se hallaba inconsciente hasta hace solo unos segundos. Era de pelo marrón, ojos miel y se encontraba completamente vendada, lo único que se podía ver que no fueran las vendas era una pulsera de tejido azul con cristales blancos y rojos incrustados formando un nombre "**Mizuko***". Ya cuando ella se empezaba a levantar de la cama alta una chica de pelo rojo oscuro, ojos ámbar y vestida con un kimono negro se adentro en la habitación.

-Espera, no te levantes, aún estás muy herida.- Dijo apurada la pelirroja mientras la volvía a tumbar en la cama, no sin cierta resistencia.- No debes hacer esfuerzos, me llamo **Miamoru***. Un placer en conocerte, Mizuko. ¿Te puedo decir Mizu-chan? Quédate aquí, voy a traer a mi **okaa-sama***.

Y, sin dejar hablar a Mizuko, se marchó de la habitación corriendo mientras por la puerta se asomaba una cabeza mucho más pequeña que la anterior. Era una niña de pelo entre rojo y naranja, ojos verdes y también llevaba un kimono negro.

-Hola, me llamo **Tomiko***. Perdona a mi **onee-san***, pero es que llevas mucho tiempo dormida y ella tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo, ¿**Ogenki deska**?*****- Preguntó mientras se acercaba un poco para ver mejor a Mizuko.

-**Daijoubu***.- Respondió mientras se fijaba más en donde estaba. Se hallaba en una cama alta de color azul, la habitación era grande, con paredes pintadas en blanco menos una pared que tenía un paisaje, un gran lago, con árboles rodeándolo y en medio del lago había una burbuja gigante con cristales girando alrededor. Era precioso. Pero en ese momento se acordó de que estaba acompañada por alguien que no conocía.- Perdona Tomiko-san, pero...¿quién eres?

-Soy tu prima, Pero eso sería mejor que te lo explicase mi okaa-sama.- Contestó Tomiko mientras se giraba y veía como entraba una mujer pelirroja (Más claro que Miamoru), de ojos ámbar y con el kimono negro(que se notaba se usaba mucho ahí).

-Tomiko, nos puedes dejar solas un momento, tengo que revisarla y hablar un momento con ella. En privado, Tomiko.- Repitió su madre al ver como esta no le hacía caso y cogiéndola del cuello la saco de la habitación.- Mejor. Me llamó **Ishinomori Kaede***, un placer conocerte al fin Mizuko. Me he dado cuenta al revisarte de que te golpeaste en la cabeza muy fuerte lo que te podría haber causado problemas en la memoria. Te voy a hacer preguntas para ver si no has tenido algún daño grave, ¿sí? Empecemos...¿cuántos años tienes?

-Cinco años.-

-¿Dónde estabas antes de despertar o cómo acabaste en este estado?- Preguntó Kaede mientras se fijaba en Mizuko, ya que ella se había empezado a agarrar fuertemente la cabeza con una gran mueca de dolor y sollozos.- No te esfuerces mucho, recién acabas de despertar.

Y diciendo esto coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de Mizuko mientras un brillo verde salía de ellas, aliviándola enormemente.

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- Fue lo primero que dijo ella mientras Kaede retiraba sus manos de su cabeza.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Mizuko, solo comprobaba algo.- Respondió Kaede mientras acariciaba su cabeza.- ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?

-Umm, vale**.- **Afirmo mientras se recostaba en la almohada que le había acomodado Kaede amablemente en la espalda para escucharla. Se sentía extraña al estar con esa mujer, no era una sensación desagradable, así que no había nada malo con ella, ¿no?

-Vale, todo empieza en mis años en la escuela ninja...

Yo, en ese entonces, asistía a clases y era muy popular ya que mi clan aunque no fuera originario de Konoha era reconocido por todo el mundo ninja. No solía fiarme de nadie porque pensaba que se acercaban a mi solo por ser "el amigo/a de la heredera del clan Ishinomori", solo empece a fiarme de la gente cuando conocí al padre de mis hijos, **Takeshi***, y a su hermana, **Umiko***. Ambos eran buenísimos conmigo aunque Umiko estaba en otro grupo. Después de la academia se forman grupos de 3 con un **sensei*** para entrenar, en mi grupo eramos yo, Takeshi y Kushina, una de las mejores mujeres que conozco, es una pena que no pueda presentártela, tenía un gran carácter, pero siempre me cuidaba. También estaba mi sensei, Tsunade, que ganaba en carácter a Kushina, era una **i****ryo-nin*******, también te la presentaría, pero hace años que no sé de ella. Haber... Umiko, era compañera de equipo con **Hitomi*** y con **Yagami***, ella era una Hyuga preciosa y muy bondadosa, lamentablemente falleció dando a luz a su hija Hanabi y Yagami era el hijo del señor feudal de Konoha. Después hicimos las pruebas para subir de rango, yo no tuve que repetir ninguna prueba al igual que Umiko, Takeshi, Yagami, Kushina y Minato, el novio de Kushina. Después seguimos subiendo de nivel hasta que nos pusieron a enseñarle a grupos de 3 como lo fuimos nosotros. Yo tuve 2 grupos a mi mando mientras los otros 3 solo quisieron 1 grupo cada uno. Y cuando ya había pasado el tiempo me encontré casada con Takeshi, ya que en su clan se casan a los 20 años, y Umiko estaba esperando un hijo de Yagami, fue una suerte que ya estuvieran casados, que si no... Ahí nació Rei y 5 años después yo tuve a mis mellizos, Miamoru y Wataru, y Umiko tuvo a Taiyo.

En ese año apareció un demonio con 9 colas, el Kyubi, y como Takeshi no quería dejar a los mellizos solos no me dejaron ir a ayudar. A Yagami al ser el nuevo señor feudal tampoco. Solo pudieron ir Umiko y Takeshi. Lo peor que paso en ese momento fue que Umiko no sabía que estaba embarazada y quedo muy débil. Le dijeron que lo mejor sería abortar, pero ella se negó completamente...

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Te tuvo a ti.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Sí, te tuvo a ti aún a costa de las amenazas de Yagami. Él la estuvo amenazando entre elegir entre él y tú. Obviamente te eligió a ti, si no no estaríamos hablando. Por culpa de esa elección Yagami enloqueció, él, que lo tuvo todo desde pequeño, se le negaba su propia esposa. Siempre fue egocéntrico y cuando intentó pegar a Mizuko, yo y Takeshi la defendimos. Eso le enfureció más ya que pensó que le apoyaríamos. Recuerdo que nos tuvimos que esconder, como yo soy una de las mejores iryo-nin al haber tenido a Tsunade de sensei no tuve muchos problemas cuando Umiko te tuvo. Después seguimos pasando varios meses escondidos porque Yagami a escondidas del Hokage mandó al equipo que había entrenado a matar a los niños nacidos durante el período de tiempo en que naciste. Cuando el Hokage se enteró ya era tarde. A Yagami le encerraron en una prisión de alta seguridad y le reemplazaron por un hombre de confianza como señor feudal. Mientras tanto nosotras te habíamos escondido en una casa, pero al volver ahí cuando todo había acabado ya no estabas, alguien había ido a por ti.

Como en ese período de tiempo yo estaba por tener a Tomiko no pude ir a buscarte y Umiko se estaba poniendo más débil de lo que se había quedado, no duraría mucho tiempo y aunque yo se lo dije ella no me tomo en cuenta . Ella te estuvo buscando por todo el país del fuego, pero sin alejarse de aquí ya que no iba dejar solos a Rei y a Taiyo. Solo pudo durar 3 años buscándote. Después estuvo enferma durante 1 año enteró en donde su enfermedad la acabo por consumir. Nosotras pensábamos lo peor, pero ahora estarás sana y salva. No sabes como de alegre se pondría Umiko si ahora estuviera aquí. No sabes cuanto.- Empezó a sollozar Kaede mientras en su mente se acordaba de todo lo que habían pasado las 2 juntas mientras sentía como la mano de Mizuko le acariciaba en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás segura de que yo soy la niña que buscáis?-

-Por la pulsera que llevas corazón, esa pulsera es especial, solo la puede llevar la persona a la que ha estado destinada. Cualquier persona que trate de quitártela no podrá, y si te la quitas y alguien te la coge tampoco podrá ponerserla. Por eso sé que eres tu pequeña Mizuko.- Y diciendo esto le dio un gran abrazo y unas escurridizas lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos, mientras unos ruidosos pasos se empezaban a escuchar por el pasillo y unos trozos de la ex-puerta caían sobre ellas.

-¡¿Despertó?!- Gritaron tres chicos mientras entraban en la habitación, uno idéntico a Miamoru y los otros dos de pelo marrón, el mayor de ojos morados oscuro y el menor de ojos miel.- ¡¿Por qué no nos avisaron?!

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a gritar a su madre?!¡Y encima rompieron la puerta!- Grito de vuelta Kaede, mientras de alguna forma cogía a los tres por el cuello y les empezaba a dar vueltas. Tenía su pelo elevado hacía arriba como si alguien la hubiera electrocutado y de fondo había fuego invocado desde el mismo infierno. Pero después de que los chicos se quedasen completamente mareados se acordó de que Mizuko se le había quedado mirando y con gotas en la cabeza se volvió a girar hacia ella.-Perdona el espectáculo.

-No pasa nada. _No me imagino como habrán sido su compañera y sensei en carácter, mejor me callo_.- Rió Mizuko mientras varias gotitas caían por su sien.

-Bueno, te presentó, el chico inconsciente idéntico a Miamoru es **Wataru***, el chico más grande de pelo marrón es **Rei*** y el que queda es **Taiyo***. Los dos últimos son tus hermanos. Les voy a dejar aquí hasta que despierten, duran siempre cinco minutos. A Wataru me lo llevo, os dejo privacidad.- Fue lo último que dijo mientras agarraba por un pie a Wataru y lo arrastraba hacia afuera.- Ah, diles cuando despierten que no les voy a dar paga este mes por romper esta puerta, **sayonara*.**

-Sayonara.- Respondió Mizuko mientras de alguna formaba le aumentaban las gotas que sentía en la cabeza y cansada de todo lo que le habían contado hoy, se durmió, hasta que sintió como una mano le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Hola pequeña, yo soy tu onii-san y el que aún sigue inconsciente en el suelo es tu onii-chan. Ya te presento nuestra tía, ¿no?- Pregunto Rei mientras la hacia sentarse en su regazo y la apoyaba en su pecho.

-**Hai***, ¿cuánto llevo dormida?-

-Creo que dos horas, por ahí. Recién me acabo de despertar, nuestra tía esta vez se paso.- Se sobaba el cuello Rei mientras un gran suspiro salía de su boca.

-Dijo que os dijese que no tendríais paga.- Comento Mizuko para después arrepentirse al ver como un aura depresiva le rodeaba.

-Bueno, esta no es la primera vez que nos la quita. ¿Ya has conocido a Takeshi-sama?-

-No, aún no.-

-Pues vamos, la cena ya debe estar a punto de servirse.- Apareció de la nada detrás de Rei, Taiyo, asustando a Mizuko.- Ups, **gomen***, pero es que tengo hambre. Vamos a comer.

-**Baka***, la asustaste. Vamos Mizuko-chan, súbete a mi espalda, aún no debes hacer esfuerzos.- Riño Rei a Taiyo mientras se agachaba para que ella se pudiese subir.

Y cuando Mizuko ya estuvo arriba de Rei estos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo que había fuera de su cuarto y se dio cuenta de que la puerta que había anteriormente en su cuarto era azul, a los lados tenía una marrón con bordes plateados, y al otro lado una puerta verde claro. Continuaron por el pasillo hacia el lado de la puerta verde y giraron a la izquierda y ahí se dio cuenta de que la casa en la que estaba tenía forma de C cuadrada.

-En el pasillo por el que acabamos de pasar estaban la habitación tuya, la marrón con bordes plateados de Miamoru-chan y Wataru-kun y a tu derecha, la verde, era la de Tomiko-chan. (Se hallan en el centro de la "C"). En el pasillo paralelo esta mi cuarto y el de Tai-kun, también sobra un cuarto. Si te fijas al lado de estas escaleras hay una puerta de color marrón en la parte de abajo, plateada arriba y con bordes verdes. Esa es la habitación de Takeshi-sama y Kaede-sama. Estas escaleras por las que estamos bajando llevan al centro de la "C" de abajo, ahí hay un dojo pequeño donde entrenamos, debajo de tu habitación esta la cocina y el salón.

-¿Y en el otro pasillo?-Preguntó Mizuko intentando memorizar cada una de las habitaciones.

-Es una biblioteca, Takeshi-sama se encarga en cuanto a ejercicios físicos y espirituales y Kaede-sama se encarga de enseñarnos cuanta historia halla en el mundo ninja.- Respondió Rei mientras se iban hacia el lado de la cocina y se adentraban en la sala.

-Hola Mizu-chan, ¿qué tal estas?- Preguntó Miamoru acercándose a Mizuko- Rei, hoy Mizuko se sienta a mi lado y al lado de otto-sama.

-¿Qué? No, hoy se sienta entre yo y Rei.- Se quejo Taiyo mientras no dejaba de agitar sus brazos.

-Chicos no se peleen. Mizuko-chan, ¿podrías sentarte en medio de Moru-chan y Taiyo-kun?- Hizo de mediadora Kaede mientras empezaba a servir la cena.

-Okaa-sama, ¿mañana Moru-chan y yo podremos jugar con Mizuko-chan?- Consultó Tomiko mientras le hacía ojos de cordero a Kaede.

-No Tomiko, aún no está completamente bien para vuestros juegos. Aparte mañana tengo que llevarla con Hiruzen-sama para presentársela y voy a registraros para que dentro de un año podáis empezar en la academia ninja.- Explicó Kaede mientras veía como todos los niños de la sala les salía una aura depresiva alrededor.- Oh, venga. Ahora no me diréis que no queréis ser ninjas.

-Pero okaa-sama, así tendremos menos tiempo para jugar con Mizu-chan.- Se quejo Miamoru mientras empezaba a refunfuñar.

-Miamoru, tendréis un año para entrenar. Takeshi y yo hemos decidido entrenaros mucho más severamente si es posible este año, solo os daremos cuatro meses para jugar. Y sin réplicas o pasado mañana empieza el entrenamiento. Ahora a comer y a acostarse temprano. **Itadakimasu***,- Fue lo último que dijo Kaede para después se coreada por todos en su última palabra.

Y así la cena paso silenciosa para todo el mundo excepto para Mizuko ya que empezó a entablar conversación con Takeshi, que le hablaba sobre su madre, contándole que aparte de ser una gran kunoichi también fue una gran **miko*, **su hijo, Wataru, en cambio parecía querer halagarla en todo como diciendo que era muy bella, haciendo que, por de paso, recibiera las horribles miradas de sus hermanos. La mirada del mayor mucho más intensa que la del pequeño demostrando tener un completo complejo de hermana. Acabada la cena y que todos se despidieran. Mizuko fue a su cuarto y se apoyo en su cama. Habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que simplemente estaba agotada, pero algo en el fondo le decía que mañana iba a ser más agotador. Y con ese último pensamiento sucumbió al sueño, pero escuchando como en la otra habitación la ventana era abierta de una forma casi imperceptible y alguien salía por ahí.

A la mañana siguiente...

Mizuko despertaba en su habitación, tenía la energía completamente renovada y cu cuerpo sanado. También sintió como alguien tocaba la puerta que había traído a mitad de la noche Kaede(Como si eso fuera lo más normal). La antes nombrada entraba en su habitación llevando consigo un kimono negro como el de todos (Mizuko hasta ahora usaba una bata tipo hospital).

-Mizuko, nosotras dos vamos a desayunar a Konoha, los demás ya han desayunado. Vamos, te espero abajo.- Fue lo único que dijo Kaede dejando a Mizuko vistiéndose. Después de eso Mizuko bajo al patio principal en donde había un gran estanque por donde había un puente que se dividía en cuatro cruces para poder ir en las cuatro direcciones.. Había un árbol con flores de cerezo y arbustos pequeños alrededor. En medio del puente se hallaba Kaede que la esperaba para ir a la aldea.

-Mizuko, súbete a mi espalda. Voy a ir más rápido si vas así.- Le ordeno Kaede y cuando ya se encontró acomodada en su espalda, emprendió el viaje que duró unos quince minutos a gran velocidad.

Después de ese corto viaje (En el cual Mizuko se mareo), llegaron a una gran muro donde se hallaban unas puertas abiertas, el sol brillaba alumbrando lo que seria toda la aldea y un monte donde cuatro caras se hallaban talladas.

-¿Quiénes son Kaede-san?- Preguntó Mizuko fijándose más para ver si alcanzaba a ver algún rasgo.

-Son los hokages, los jefes de esta aldea, ha habido cuatro hokages aquí, ahora esta gobernando esta aldea el tercero.- Explicó Kaede mientras se acercaba a la entrada en donde dos hombre, uno dormido y el otro medio despierto se encontraban para registrarlas en la entrada.

-Hola.- Saludó/Bostezó uno de los hombres mientas simplemente cogía un papel- Díganme su nombre, aldea y motivo de su visita.

-Como puedes preguntarme eso pequeño Kotetsu-kun- Respondió Kaede mientras otra vez el pelo se le levantaba como si le hubieran electrocutado.

-AAA, Kaede-sama.- Gritó Kotetsu a la vez que su cara se ponía más pálida de lo que era y su pelo negro azulado y su parche le daban un aspecto de fantasma.

-He, Kotetsu, ¿que ocurre?- Preguntó el otro hombre que había de pelo marrón corto y piel morena.- AAA, Kaede-sama, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Esa es forma de saludar a su sensei malditos bastardos.- Y, como en la otra ocasión (pero con personas distintas), les cogió por el cuello y les empezó a dar vueltas. Por supuesto, antes de hacer eso había dejado a Mizuko en el suelo.

-¿Quién es ella Kaede-sama?- Preguntó Kotetsu intentando escaparse mientras se fijaba más en Mizuko poniéndola incómoda.

-Es Mizuko, mi sobrina.-

-Pero no que usted se había distanciado de su clan, ¿no Kaede-sama?- Preguntó el hombre de pelo marrón.

-Sí que me he separado de mi anterior clan, Izumo-kun, pero esta es mi sobrina, es la última hija de Umiko-chan, se llama Mizuko.- Fue la respuesta que dio Kaede y en el fondo se escucho una pequeña explosión de humo de la que salió un hombre joven de pelo gris, piel blanca y un parche en su ojo.

-¿Kaede-sama?- Preguntó mientras su ojo se abría sorprendido al verla.- Hace 2 años que no sabía nada de usted.

-Lo lamentó Kakashi-kun, pero quise estar cuidando a Umiko-chan hasta el último minuto. Mizuko-chan.- Esta vez dirigiéndose a ella.- Te acuerdas de que te dije que Umiko había entrenado un grupo, bueno, más bien le entrenó a él cuando falleció Minato. Te presentó a Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi, te presentó a Mizuko, la última hija de Umiko.

-Es un placer conocerte, pequeña Mizuko-chan.- Fue lo único que dijo Kakashi.

-Igualmente Hatake-san.- Le llamó por el apellido mientras se acordaba de una de las conversaciones que se había hecho en la cena.

* * *

_Flash-Back _

_-Bueno Mizuko, te habrás dado cuenta que todo el mundo lleva kimonos negros, ¿no? Eso se debe a que los idiotas que ahora llevan el liderato del clan dijeron que todo el mundo recibiría un castigo por haber metido a Yagami en la cárcel. No podía ser un castigo que fuera físico porque si no podíamos echarles así que decidieron que siempre todo el mundo vestiría de luto. Por eso los kimonos negros, también dijo que se nos prohibiría hablarle a alguien con el nombre si era externo al clan Shaman, sólo podíamos llamarlo por el apellido. Como Kaede y yo estamos en contra de los que lideran el clan y somos capaces de defendernos solos, llamamos a la gente como queramos, pero vosotros que aún no sabéis como defenderos solos debéis de hacer caso a esas reglas, ¿sí?- Contó Takeshi mientras una aura de instinto asesino salía de su cuerpo, se notaba que odiaba a los que lideraban el clan._

_-Pero otto-sama, eso no es justo, ese hombre se merecía estar entre rejas.- Fue la queja de Miamoru mientras un instinto parecido al de su padre salía de su cuerpo._

_-Lo sé Miamoru-chan, pero ellos siempre han estado al lado de Yagami, y bueno, como yo y Kaede por supuesto no aceptamos eso, hicimos un trato que consistía en que con la edad con la que encontráramos a la hija de Umiko, esos años debían pasar, más uno, para que quiten esas reglas. Lo que significa que dentro de seis años podréis usar la ropa que queráis.- Fue lo último que explico Takeshi mientras se giraba a Mizuko y volvía a hablar de su madre._

_Fin Flash-Back_

* * *

-Bueno Kakashi-kun, Izumo-kun, Kotetsu-kun, debo de ir a hablar con Hiruzen-sama sobre un asunto importante, ¿sí? Otro día quedamos y vamos a comer unos dangos, ¿hai?- Dijo Kaede mientras cogía en brazos a Mizuko y se marchaba corriendo acercándose a un gran edificio que se hallaba dividido en tres partes, era rojo y tenía un gran patio, todo esto rodeado por muros. En el centro del edificio había un kanji escrito que ponía fuego. Detrás de ese edificio estaban los rostros de todos los hokages.

-Como no quiero esperar a que esa tonta secretaria que tiene el hokage me atienda, vamos a entrar por la ventana, ¿entendido?- Explicó Kaede mientras se dirigía al lado izquierdo de la torre central y saltaba rompiendo la ventana.

-Kaede-chan, hace 2 años que no nos vemos y tú vas y entras así, y encima trayendo una niña pequeña, ¿quién es?- Preguntó un hombre mayor con un gran sombrero y una pipa. En la habitación, contra la pared, también había un niño rubio de ojos azules que estaba así por el susto.

-Oh, Hiruzen-sama, me sorprende que no le suene ni un poco la cara de esta pequeña, si es idéntica a ella. Hola Naruto-kun.- Fue lo único que dijo Kaede mientras ponía a Mizuko delante de la mesa del Hokage y se acercaba al pequeño que había en la habitación.

-Espera, no serás la hija de Umiko, Mizuko, ¿verdad?- Abrió los ojos el hokage sorprendido mientras se acercaba a la pequeña Mizuko para verla mejor.

-Sí, exactamente es ella. Bueno Mizuko-chan, tengo que hablar de algo importante con Hiruzen-sama, ¿te molestaría ir a jugar con Naruto-kun?- Preguntó Kaede fijándose en la gran sonrisa que se le había formado al pequeño rubio.

-No.- Fue la respuesta de ahora una tímida Mizuko que se acercaba lentamente al pequeño y le agarraba la mano.- Me llamo Shaman Mizuko, ¿y tú?

-Yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto en conocerte Mizuko-chan, ¿quieres ir a jugar conmigo al parque? Te presentaré toda la aldea, ¿sí?- Puso ojos, Naruto, para que Mizuko quisiese ir a jugar con él.

-Claro que sí- Aceptó Mizuko mientras agarraba más fuerte la mano de Naruto y salían de la torre del hokage.

-Naruto-kun, después hablaremos de tu castigo por la broma que le hiciste a Mizuki.- Fue el grito que lanzo el hokage esperando que Naruto lo hubiera oído, aunque lo dudaba.

-Déjales, apuesto que Mizuki se lo merecía. Ahora debemos de hablar de un tema más serio Hokage-sama- Dijo Kaede mientras la sonrisa que portaba todo el rato desaparecía demostrando que era muy serio el tema que trataban.

-Te escucho.-

En otra parte de la aldea, después de un gran rato de haber salido de la oficina del hokage...

-Y dime Mizuko, ¿cuántos años tienes?- Le hacía preguntas Naruto pasando por alto las miradas que le daban todo el mundo, ahora no estaba solo y por eso no le importaban. Ya llevaban un rato con las preguntas, se habían conocido más y ahora parecían uña y carne. No se habían soltado de la mano ningún instante desde que habían salido a jugar.

-Tengo 5 años, ¿y tú?- Pregunto de vuelta Mizuko mientras sonreía pasando también por alto las miradas que les mandaban.

-Tengo 6, soy un año mayor que tú.- Rió Naruto sintiéndose, de alguna forma, grande y aún más sobreprotector con su nueva amiga.

-Yo tengo un hermano que tiene la misma edad que tú, también dos primos. Otro día los traeré y te los presentaré. Así podremos jugar juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Genial! Mizuko-chan me encanta que hayas llegado si no ahora estaría completamente solo.- Sonrió Naruto alegremente mientras agarraba más fuerte la mano de Mizuko.

-No te preocupes, no te dejaré solo. A partir de ahora serás mi mejor amigo, obligaré a Kaede-sama a que me traiga todos los días junto con mi familia y jugaremos todos juntos. Si no haré que Kaede-sama venga a buscarte y tu vienes a la casa, creo que hay una habitación de más, podrías quedarte algún día a dor...- Y un abrazo sorpresivo la corto de lo que iba diciendo y sintió como se le mojaba el hombro en el que se apoyaba Naruto.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias, gracias...-Sollozaba Naruto, en ese momento ya estaban por el parque que se había ido vaciando al ver que venía el rubio, así que tenían un momento de privacidad.

-Te lo prometo...- Empezo a decir Mizuko mientras correspondía el abrazo del rubio.- Nunca volverás a estar solo. Es una promesa que durara para siempre, Uzumaki-kun.- Y diciendo esto último sonrió y arrastró a Naruto por todo el parque. Estuvieron jugando toda la tarde hasta el momento en que Kaede había ido a buscarla. En ese momento volvió a hacer la promesa de que se verían siempre en este parque para jugar y la próxima vez traería a sus hermanos y a sus primos.

* * *

**Palabras Japonesas**

**Mizuko*: Literalmente significa "Niña de agua". "Mizu" agua y "ko" se añade para decir niña.**

**Miamoru*****: Significa "Tierra"**

**Okaa-sama*: "Okaa" significa madre o mamá y el "-sama" es una muestra de respeto.**

**Tomiko*: Literalmente significa "Niña del bosque".**

**Onee-san*: Se usa para "Hermana mayor".**

**Ogenki deska?*: Significa "¿Cómo estás?".**

**Daijoubu*: Significa "Estoy bien".**

**Ishinomori Kaede*: Kaede significa "Hoja de arce" e Ishinomori "Bosque de la piedra". Todo junto sonaría como "La hoja de arce en el bosque de piedra".**

**Takeshi*: Significa "Hombre fuerte".**

**Umiko*: Significa "Hija del mar".**

**Sensei*: Significa "Maestro" o "Profesor".**

**Iryo-nin*: O Iryo-ninja significa "Ninja médico"**

**Hitomi*: Significa algo como doble belleza, pero también puede significar "Ojo o pupila". Elegí este nombre para la madre de Hinata y Hanabi por lo de ojo o pupila, ya que lo relacione con sus ojos. **

**Yagami*: Significa "Dios de la muerte"**

**Wataru*: Puede significar navegación, navegar o volar el cielo. En este caso significa "Volar el cielo".**

**Rei*: Significa "Rayo", pero también puede significar "Gratitud"**

**Taiyo*: Significa "Sol", pero también puede significar "Respeto", "Veneración" y "Estima".**

**Sayonara*: Significa "Adiós".**

**Hai*: Significa "Sí",**

**Gomen*: Significa "Lo siento", "Perdón", "Disculpa" y "Permiso".**

**Baka*: Significa "Idiota".**

**Itadakimasu*: Es una expresión que se usa antes de comer. Podría traducirse como "Que aproveche".**

**Miko*: Significa "Sacerdotisa"**

* * *

Espero haya gustado, como no suelo escribir mucho (Más que nada leo), mi narración no es muy buena y como dije en el principio, lo escribí haciendo que pasasen las cosas muy rápido para saltar directamente a la academia, cuando tendrán 11/12. Nos leemos, Cat. En este capítulo llegué por primera vez a las 4.599 palabras si no contamos esta frase.


End file.
